dragonelvesfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Benutzer Blog:Roxane Fawn/Eisenwald
1. Kapitel Die Entführung "Du wirst den Donner zähmen", wisperten die Stimmen, "Das, was du suchst, ist in dir drinnen." "Verdammt ich weiß", schrie ich zurück, "Hört auf damit! Ich weiß, dass ich zu Air muss! Seit jetzt gefälligst leise!" Aber die Stimmen redeten weiter: "Du wirst die Ketten sprengen. Du wirst die jagende Löwin sein." Ich erwachte fluchend. Ich kannte diesen verdammten Text schon auswendig! Nacht für Nacht wisperten die Stimmen ihn mir im Schlaf zu. Immer dieselben Worte, die einfach lächerlich unlogisch waren. "Du wirst den Donner zähmen!", äffte ich laut die Stimmen nach und schnaubte. "Schon wieder dieser Traum?", Sapirs Augen drehten sich zu mir hoch. Ich nickte wortlos. "Wo sind wir?", fragte ich äußerst desinteressiert. Ich wollte diese Träume vergessen, sofort! "Wir erreichen gleich die Nebelberge", erwiderte Saphir finster, "Danach kommt der Eisenwald. Schattenwirbel meinte, er sei der ursprüngliche Geburtsort von Hel und ihren Geschwistern, aber es ist nur eine Legende. Trotzdem ist der Wald verflucht. Das Böse lebt da immer noch, glaube mir." "Das ist ein Wald, Saphir!", entgegnete ich gleichgültig, "Was soll an dem besonders sein?" "Das wirst du noch sehen", schnaubte Saphir, "Jeder Drache kennt die Legenden, aber eine gewisse Dame hier auf meinem Rücken anscheinend nicht!" "Ich bin kein Drache!", fauchte ich. "Aber eine Drachenelfe", erwiderte Saphir. Wir waren schon seit gut einer Woche unterwegs, auf der Suche nach Air, damit ich diese Prophezeiung, wie Schattenwirbel es nannte, erfüllen konnte. Die Träume nervten mich echt. Seit einer Woche flogen wir unablässig nach Norden, dorthin, wo Schattenwirbel Air vermutete. Schattenwirbel war selber zu Hause geblieben, er mochte keine Reisen. Den einzigen Grund, warum ich eingewilligt hatte Air zu suchen war, dass ich endlich meine Luftkräfte haben wollte! Und meine Spezialkräfte! Es wurde nebelig. Unter uns tauchten eine Reihe von Bergen auf. Die Nebelberge. Ich stöhnte auf. Seit diesen verdammten Träumen hatte ich unglaubliche Kopfschmerzen. Manchmal hörte ich auch tagsüber diese Stimmen. Meine Laune schwankte immer mehr zwischen sehr schlecht und schlecht. Manchmal lachte ich noch, aber das war sehr selten. Ich starrte hinab auf die Felsenkette, die immer mehr im Nebel verschwand. Weißer Rauch, der alles umschloss, alles umhüllte. Das Gebirge hatte aus Grund diesen Namen! "Willst du das Gebirge sehen?", fragte Saphir. "Nein", ich schüttelte den Kopf. "Aber ich", erwiederte Saphir gelassen und ließ sich durch die Nebeldecke sinken und schwebte dicht an den Bergen vorbei, "Ich meine Mal: Wann komme ich je wieder in die Nebelberge?" "Beim Rückflug", ich verdrehte die Augen. Aber meine Frau Dr. Drache konnte es nicht lassen un ohne zu zögern begann sie mich mit Informationen über diese langweiligen Berge zu zudröhnen. Am Ende des Tages wusste ich, dass dieses Gebirge sich nach Osten un Westen ausdehnte und es deswegen für die Leute die von Süden nach Norden wollten (oder anders herum) nur wie eine Bergkette erschien, die man mit einem Drachen bei langsamenen Flug inerhalb eines Tages überqueren konnte. Irgendwann kam der Abend und ich schlief ein, um dem Gerede von Frau Super-Allwissend nicht mehr zu hören zu müssen. Aber das war auch ein böser Fehler. "Du wirst den Donner zähmen!", begann die erste Stimme. Ich stöhnte laut auf: "Nein! Ihr verschwindet jetzt sofort!" "Du wirst die jagende Löwin sein." "Das was du suchst ist in dir drinnen." Ich hielt mir die Ohren zu, aber die Stimmen wurden nur lauter und flüsterten weiter. "Du wirst die Ketten sprengen!" Ich begann vor verzweiflung eines dieser grässlichen Kinderlieder zu singen, die Cia mir immer, als ich noch klein gewesen war, vorgetragen hatte. Leider viel mir nicht mehr der ganze Text ein, also schrie ich einfach: "LALALALALA! MANN, SEIT LEISE!!!" Die Stimmen verstummten Augenblicklich. Ich wollte schon triumphieren, als ich merkte, dass sie nicht wegen mir verstummt waren. Eine einzelne, sanfte Stimme flüsterte: "Wind nährt Feuer und kann es auch töten." Diese Zeile kannte ich noch nicht! WOW! Hatten sich die dämlichen Stimmen wieder was neues einfallen gelassen. Ich sah mich nach dieser letzten Stimme um, aber Stimmen war leider keine festen Dinge. Und dann erwachte ich. Nebel waberte um mich herum. Ich lag unter Saphirs blauen Flügeln auf hartem Stein. Ich blinzelte. Saphir schnurrte wie eine Katze, als sie merkte, dass ich aufgewacht war. "Was machen wir hier?", krächzte ich. "Pause", Saphir grinste (soweit ein Drache eben grinsen kann), "Wir sind an der Grenze des Eisenwaldes und ich möchte ihn so schnell es geht überqueren", sie warf einen finsteren Blick auf ein metallisch glänzende Baumreihe vor uns. Dahinter erstreckte sich ein dunkler, karger Wald. "Wieso hast du solche Angst vor dem Wald?", ich schob ihren Flügel beiseite. "Weil Hel und ihre Schwestern die Götter vernichtet haben. Die Midgarschlange tötete Thor." "Ich weiß", erwiederte ich, "Aber Thor tötete auch die Midgarschlange." Saphir verdrehte die Augen: "Sag' mr bitte nicht, dass du Mitgefühl für dieses Monster hast!" "Habe ich nicht", ich verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust, " Es sollte nur Mal kurz erwähnt sein." Saphir schnaubte und breitete ihre Flügel aus: "Spring auf du Nervensäge." Ich grinste und schnallte mir meinen Speer auf den Rücken. Danach stülpte ich einen Lederbeutel über meinen Köcher mit Pfeilen und befestigte ihn und meinen Bogen an Saphirs Sattel. "Waffentausch?", Saphir blinzelte irritiert. Ich zuckte mit den Schultern. Wenn ich ehrlich bin, der Eisenwald war wirklich gruselig. Die kahlen Bäume schienen aus Metall zu bestehen und Dunkelheit waberte zwischen ihren dürren Ästen umher. Unter uns floss ein schwarzer Fluss. Breit genug, sodass ein Schiff hindurchfahren könnte. "Der namenlose Fluss", murmelte Saphir zur Erklärung, "Sein Wasser ist kalt und könnte einen normalen Menschen sofort erfrieren lassen. Sein schwarzes Wasser fließt ins Meer, wo es sich dann auflöst. Er ist tot, der Fluss. Es gibt keine Lebewesen in ihm." "Kein einziges?", ich zog eine Augenbraue hoch. Saphir schüttelte den Kopf. Eine Schlucht tat sich vor uns auf. Der namenlose Fluss fraß ich in sie hinein und schlängelte schich breit und schwarz zwischen den Ufern entlang. Die Ufer waren bewaldet mit Eisenbäumen. Sie schienen Teilweise aus den Felswänden zu kommen, teilweise auf einer Art Kiesstrand zu wachsen. Saphir ließ sich sinken. "Was machst du da?", zischte ich, aber Saphir antwortete nicht. Ihre Augen zuckten hektisch über die ruhige Wasseroberfläche des Flusses, als suche sie was. Dann hörte sie auf mit den Flügeln zu schlagen und starrte unter sich ins Wasser. Ich beugte mich neugierig über ihren Hals, konnte aber nichts spannendes sehen. Okay, ich konnte überhaupt nichts sehen. Das, was dann passiert, geschah wie in Zeitlupe. Etwas großes schoss aus dem Wasser, rammte uns. Saphir geriet ins Trudeln, ich verlohr den Halt auf ihrem Rücken und wurde in die Luft katapultierte. "Saphir!", schrie ich. Saphirs Flügel schienen wie gelähmt, sie reagierte nicht, als sie der Wasseroberfläche entgegenstürzte. Wieder schoss etwas aus dem Wasser. Das Etwas packte Saphir. Ich hörte ihren durchdringenden Schrei. Es platschte, Wasser spritzte in alle Richtungen und dann war Saphir verschwunden. Ich schrie Saphirs Namen, wärend ich mich überschlug und auf die Uferböschung zu raste. Oder besser gesagt auf einen der vielen Bäume. "Saphir! SAPHIR!!!" Äste brachen unter mir, kratzten meine Arme und Beine auf. Ich schlitterte den Metallstamm hinab. Irgendwie konnte ich mich an einem herunterhängendem Ast festhalten. Zuerst dachte ich, er würde auch abbrechen, aber er hielt."SAPHIR!!!", kreischte ich verzweifelt und Tränen traten in meine Augen, "SAPHIR!!!" Keine Antwort. Vielleicht hätte ich angefangen zu heulen, aber die Tränen blieben in meiner Kehle stecken und bildeten einen Klos. Der Ast bewegte sich. Erst jetzt merkte ich, wie schuppig er sich anfühlte. Langsam hob ich den Kopf und starrte in die bernsteinfarbenen Augen eines Holzklaus. '2. Kapitel '''Zähme den Donner Der Holzklau grinste ein rebtilisches Grinsen und endbloste Reihen von Nadelspitzen Zähnen. ich wollte seinen Schwanz loslassen, aber, das schuppig Teil umschlang mich und hob mich auf Augenhöhe des Drachen. "Äh...", brachte ich nur heraus. "Hallo", die Stimme klang wie die eines zwanzigjährigen, tief, aber nicht so tief wie zum Beispiel Flamme im Schattens Stimme. "Was bist du den für eine", er schnupperte an mir, "Ein Mensch, der auf einem Drachen reitet?" "Ich bin eine Drachenelfe", erwiederte ich und tastete nach dem Speer auf meinem Rücken. Leider zog der Holzklau seinen Schwanz noch fester um mich, sodass ich mich kaum rühren und nurnoch atmen konnte. Ihn wunderte es gar nicht, dass ich seine Sprache verstand. "Eine Drachenelfe", er schnaubte belustigt, "Ich kenne Drachenelfen und du siehst überhaupt nicht wie eine aus!" Ich schnaubte: "Lass mich runter!" Der Drache ignorierte meinen Befehl. "Was für ein Element hast du denn?", fragte er negierig. "Luft!", ich kniff die Augen zusammen. "Aha", der Drache nickte andächtig, "Man kann davon aber nicht die kleinste Kleinigkeit spüren. Die anderen Drachenelfen, ja die eine strotzte nur vor Kraft.... Was ist deine Spezialfähigkeit?" "Was geht dich das an?" facuhte ich und versuchte mich aus seinem Schwanzgriff zu befreihen. "Du weißt das nicht?", der Drache kicherte überrascht (so weit ein Drache eben kichern kann). "Also die Drachenelfen, die ich kenne, die..." "Die sind super! Okay, ich habe es verstanden!", ich sah ihn wütend an, "Aber wie du vielleicht gerade mitbekommen hast, wurde mein Drache gerade entführt und ich muss ihn verdammt noch Mal finden!!!" Der Holzklau blinzelte überrascht: "Du willst deinen Drachen suchen? Den wirst du nie wieder sehen." "Und wieso nicht?", ich versuchte die Arme vor der Brust zu veschränken, aber es gelang mir nicht. De Drache gab keine Antwort. Seine Augen glitten nur kurz hinauf zur Kante der Steilen Felsen, welche die Schlucht bildeten. "Soll ich dich hinaufbringen?", bot er an. "Nein!", fauchte, "Erstens, muss ich meinen Drachen finden und ich schaffe das auch alleine." Der Holzklau tat gleichgültig, beitete seine mahagonie farbenen Flügel aus und erhob sich mit einem Ruck von dem Baum, auf dem er gesessen hatte. Er glitt hinab auf den Waldboden und setzte mich dort ab. Automatisch zog ich meinen Speer, aber dre Drache erhob sich wieder und sagte: "Na dann, viel Spaß beim Suchen!" Ich wusste, dass er das ironisch gemeint war und ich antwortete nicht. Der Holzklau flog davon und ich war alleine in der dunklen Schlucht. Nach einer knappen Stunde suche, inder ich mich jedoch nicht traute, ins Wasser zu steigen (ich hatte meinen Finger kurz in den Fluss gesteckt und es war wirklich sehr seh sehr kalt), musste ich einsehen, dass der Holzklau recht gehabt hatte. Saphir war verschwunden. Außerdem merkte ic auch bald, dass ich aus der Schlucht nicht herauskommen würde. Sie war wie ein Riss im Boden, der irgendwo anfing und irgendwo endete, es aber keinen genauen Ausgang gab. Die Wände waren zu steil, um zu klettern. Irgendwann gab ich es auf verzweifelt einen Ausgang zu finden oder die Steinwände der Schlucht zu erklimmen. Die Felsen waren glatt und meine Hände rutschten immer wieder ab. Als ich laut zu fluchen begann, hörte ich ein Kichern hinter mir. Ich wirbelte herum und stöhnte laut auf. Da saß der Holzklau in einem Baum, gut getarnt und beobachtete mich. "Okay", sagte ich, als wir uns ein paar Sekunden lang angestarrte hatten, "Kannst du mich bitte hier heraus bringen?" Der Holzklau löste sich vom Baum und segelte zu mir herab. Er war riesig, seine bernsteinfarbenen Augen funkelten. "Gerne", er kam auf mich zu, "Und ich kann noch mehr für dich machen." Ich blinzelte verwirrt. "Ich weiß, wo dein Drache ist", der Holzklau sah mich ernst an, "Er ist in der Festung." "Welche Festung?", fragte ich. "Sie gehört einer Drachenelfe", der Holzklau sah sich unbehaglich um, "Sie ist böse! Glaube mir, da willst du nicht hin, obwohl ich dich gerne dahin bringen würde!" Ich runzelte die Stirn, "Ich muss Saphir finden, okay? Da ist mir egal, ob ein ''böse Drachenelfe da ist oder nicht! Was will sie überhaupt von Saphir? Warum ist mein Drache da in dieser Festung? Woher weißt du das?" Der Holzklau schwieg. Dann sagte er: "Man nennt mich Donnerflug. Ich wurde von dieser Frau gefoltert. Sie hat meine Schwester gezähmt, meine Eltern getötet. Okay, sie alleine war es nicht. Es waren ihre Gefolgsleute. Meine Schwester wurde von einem dieser bösen Elfen bezwungen und sie hat sich ihm ergeben. Ich konnte fliehen. Ich war frei, ich war wild. Ich war der Holzklau des Eisenwaldes. Aber eines Nachts erschien mir meine Eltern im Traum. Sie sagten, dass der Donner gezähmt werden würde, von Wind, von Sturm, der sich mit Saphiren schmückt." Er schwieg. "Deine Eltern?", meine Stimme zitterte. Ich hörte das Poltern von Donner in der weiten Ferne. Ein Blitz zuckte über den Himmel. Alles um mich herum schien sich zu verdunkeln. Meine Mutter flüsterte neben mir: "Du wirst den Donner zähmen." Ich sah auf in die leuchtenden Augen des Holzklaus. Ich schien in ihnen zu ertrinken. Und ich glaube, dass es Donnerflug genauso erging. Erkenntnis. Angst. Wärme. All das schoss inerhalb eines Herzschlages durch mich hindurch. "Das war nicht einfach ein Traum, oder?", brach es nach Minuten des Schweigens aus mir heraus, in denen wir uns angestarrte hatten. "Nein", Donnerflug schüttelte den Kopf, "Ich wusste am Anfang nicht, ob du die Richtige bist, aber dein Drache heißt nicht ohne Grund Saphir. Diese Träume, Roxane, besiegeln unser Schicksal." Ich wusste nicht, woher er meinen Namen kannte, aber in diesem Moment war das mir egal. Es donnerte wieder. Wieder ein Blitz. Ich streckte wie in Trance die Hand aus, spürte die warme Schnauze des Drachen. Sein Atem, der wie ein Sturm klang. Und der Donner verstummte. '3. Kapitel '''Die Festung "Warum hat sie meinen Drachen? Was will sie von ihm? Und wieso habe ausgerechnet ich diese Träume?", ich saß auf Donnerflugs Rücken und wir segelten über die WIpfel des Eisenwaldes hinweg. "Dein Drache ist ihr Druckmittel, damit du zu ihr kommts", erwiederte Donnerflug, "Ich weiß nicht viel. Ich habe einmal ihren Drachen belauscht, wie er einem Schrecklichen Schrecken einen Auftrag gegeben hat. Eine Nachicht an eine gewisse Bad." "Bad?", ich fuhr zusammen, "Bist du sicher, dass du dich nicht verhört hast?" Donnerflug schüttelte den Kopf. "Wie heißt die Frau? Wie heißt die böse Drachenelfe in der Festung?", drängte ich. Der Drache zögerte. Dann sagte er: "Reloces." Stille. Ich hörte wie von Ferne die Schreie meiner Eltern, sah unser Haus brennen, Blut sickerte auf uns hinab, sumpfiger Boden und eine gebieterische Stimme. "Flieg schneller", wies ich Donnerflug an. Die Festung, in der ,nach Donnerflugs Erzählung, Reloces wohnte, war nur wenige Flugstunden entfernt. Es war ein altes, zerfallenes Gemäuer, das Schwärze und Schatten auszustrahlen schien. Raben oder Krähen kreisten um die Zinnen und stießen unheimliche Laute aus. "Das ist sie", flüsterte Donnerflug, als er in der nähe gelandet war, "Was willst du machen?" "Was wohl?", ich zog meinen Speer, "Reingehen natürlich." "Das ist das Dümmste, was ich je gehört habe", Donnerflug schüttelte den Kopf. "Ja und?", ich sah ihn wütend an, "Was schlägst du vor. Warten, bis sie Saphir tötet oder zähmt? Wir haben keine andere Wahl." "Wir?", Donnerflug sah mich überrascht an, "Du weißt schon, dass ich da nicht reingehen werden, oder?" "Wieso denn nicht?", ich sah ihn irritiert an, "Hier wurde meine Schwester gezähmt, hier ist meine Mutter gestorben. Glaubst du ich werde je einen Fuß in dieses Genäuer setzten?" Ich seufzte laut: "Na schön, dann gehe ich eben alleine." Das Burgtor war morsch und ich konnte es leicht aufdrücken. Als fahler Streifen Tageslicht in das Innere der Festung fiel, sah ich zuerst eine Ratte, die sich zurück in den Schatten flüchtete. Es roch moderig, es war kalt und ich glaubte das Tropfen von Wasser zu hören. Meine Fingerknöchel verfärbten sich weiß, so fest umklammerte ich den Speer. "Da bist du ja", silberrote Augen leuchteten aus dem Schatten mir entgegen. Ihr Haar glänzte wie Rabengefieder und ich sah das bösartige Lächeln auf ihren Lippen. Reloces war schön. Schrecklich schön. "Ich habe dich erwartet, Roxane, Löwentochter." Ich hobmeinen Speer, bereit Reloces zu durchlöchern, zu verletzen, zu töten. Aber diese lachte nur mit silberheller Stimme. Etwas traf von hinten meinen Kopf und ich fiel in Dunkelheit. Ich erwachte in einer riesigen Halle. Es war dunkel, nur leichtes Sternenlicht fiel durch die Decke, in der ein riesiges Loh klaffte, und beleuchtete eine Art Altar. Dort, mit Ketten an den steinernen Tisch festgebunden, lag Saphir. Ihre Schuppen schimmerten schwach und sie hatte die Augen geschlossen. "Saphir!", ich schaffte es irgendwie auf die Beine zu kommen und wollte loslaufen, hin zu Saphir, aber Eisenketten rissen mich zurück. "Du kannst nicht weg", sagte eine matte Stimme aus einer anderen Ecke der riesigen Halle. "Wer ist da?", meine Stimme zitterte. "Moment", ich hörte ein Schnippen und kurz leuchtete eine Flamme im Dunkeln auf. Sie erhellte das Gesicht eines Mädchens, mit langen, bronzefarbenen Haaren. "Ich in Phoebe", sagte das Mädchen, "Und der Drache, der da neben mir liegt, ist Ascheschweif." Ich sah einen riesigen Umriss in der Dunkelheit, der atmete. "Er wurde an den Boden gekettet, damit er sich nicht wehren kann", erklärte Phoebe, "Der Drache auf dem Altar gehört dir, vermute ich Mal." "Ja ich nickte, obwohl ich wusste, dass Phoebe die Bewegung gar nicht sehen konnte. "Ihr Name ist Saphir. Und ich bin Roxane." Ich sah mich um: "Wieso sind wir hier?" "Reloces", Ketten rasselten und ich sah eine magere Gestalt, wie sie sich erhob, "Sie möchte uns. Drachenelfen mit unglaublicher Magie, Kräften oder Fähigkeiten. Sie möchte glaube ich eine Art Armee mit uns machen. Eine Elitegruppe. Für ich weiß nicht was." "Für irgendetwas nicht gutes", sagte ich düster und überprüfte die Ketten an meinen Handgelenken. Sie saßen vedammt fest! "Ja", sagte eine Stimme, "Ich möchte eine Elitegruppe erstellen. Aber ich möchte nichts böses machen. Außer meiner Sicht auf jedenfall." Reloces trat aus dem Schatten. Ihre Augen leuchteten wie die einer Raubkatze. Hinter ihr ging Elyas hinterher. Die Armbrust auf den Rückengeschanllt warf er mir einen verächtlichen Blick zu. "Roxane", Reloces Stimme war samtweich, "Du hast die Haare deines Vaters. Aber die Augen", sie verzog das Gesicht, "Die sind leider die deiner Mutter. Zu schade.... Du wärst so perfekt gewesen. Ein Abbild deines Vaters, nunja, jedenfalls eben in weiblich." Sie kicherte. "Setzt dich wieder hin Phoebe und hör auf mich so böse anzustarren", befal Reloces, "Du kommst erst später dran! Zuerst nehmen wir unser Engelchen uns vor." Sie warf mich ein fast liebevolles Lächeln zu. "Also Roxane", sagte sie, "Du weißt es vielleicht noch nicht, aber du hast unglaubliche Kräfte. Dein Vater hatte sie, du hast sie... deine Schwester nicht. Bei ihr ist das Talent deiner Mutter aufgetreten: Tiersparche", sie schnaubte angewiedert, "Aber du hast noch mehr. Bals wirst du mächtige Kräfte haben, glaube mir. Du musst dich nur mir anschließen." "Nein!", fauchte ich und versuchte mich irgndwie aus den Ketten zu befreihen, vergeblich, "Du hast meine Eltern getötet, meinen Drachen entführt! Glaubst du, ich werde dir helfen?" Reloces seufzte laut: "Ich habe gewusst, dass du das sagen würdest. Deswegen habe ich das hier dabei." Sie zog ein sichelförmiges Amulett hervor. Es schimmerte im Sternenlicht. "Das ist das Mondsteinamulett", erklärte Reloces, "Es tötet Drachenelfen und heilt Drachen an Vollmond und tötet Drachen und heilt Drachenelfen an Neumond." "Ja und?", ich starrte sie wütend an. "Schau Mal in den Himmel, Engelchen", sie deutete nach oben zum Loch in der Decke, "Siehst du irgendeine Mondsichel?" Ich sah erschrocken nach oben, suchte verzweifelt ein Stück des Mondes. Vielleicht blöffte Reloces nur, aber das tat sie nicht. "Wehe!", meine Stimme wurde schrill. "Was dann?", Reloces grinste bösartig, "Was willst du machen? Dein Drache ist so gut wie tot." '''4. Kapitel '''Sprenge die Ketten Sie ging auf Saphir zu, die die Augen öffnete und sie voller Hass und Angst anstarrte. Kurz vor ihren blauen Schuppen hielt sie inne, das Amulett in der Hand. "Nur eine Berührung reicht", sagte Reloces genüsslich, "Aber ich werde es mir vielleicht anders überlegen, wenn du, nunja, dich mir anschließt." SIe sah mich an. Ich kniff die Augen zusammen und starrte zurück. "Es gibt so viele Talente in dieser Welt: Alicia, Holvar, viele mehr. Du musst dich geehrt fühlen, die erste zu sein. Phoebe ist zwar etwas länger da, aber sie wiedersetzt sich. Das Mondamulett zu finden war schwehr Roxane, glaube mir. Und dann kamst du. Die Löwentochter. Entscheide dich. Der Tod deines Drachen, oder der Beitritt zu meiner Elite." "Roxane, nein!", Saphirs Stimme war schwach. "Sei leise!", fauchte Reloces und ein Schwall von Schatten schoss aus ihrer Handfläche und brachte Saphir mit einem erstickendem Laut zum Schweigen. "Was haben sie vor? Wie haben sie Saphir... was war das für dein Ding, was uns angegriffen hat?" "Elyas", antwortete Reloces knapp, "Er hat einen Schrecken der Meer gezwungen in diesen scheußlich kalten Fluss zu schwimmen und dein Drache hier her zu bringen." Sie warf Elyas einen zufriedenen Blick zu und der lächelte sie untergeben an. "Ich werde dir alle später erzählen Roxane. Ich will nur deine Antwort: Ja oder Nein. Entscheide dich, JETZT!" "Roxane, sie macht ernst", sagte Phoebe aus ihrer Ecke und ihre Stimme klang traurig. "Schweig!", fauchte Reloces und durchbohrte sie mit ihren silbernen Augen. Ich hörte ein ächzen und Phoebes Umriss sackte zusammen. "Also", Reloces wandte sich wieder mir zu, "Wie entscheidest du dich?" Schweiß lief mir über Arme und Beine. Kälteschauer jagten über meinen Rücken. Ich sah Saphir warnend den Kopf schütteln. "Nein", es war nicht mein ich, was das sagte. Es war jemand anderes in mir drinnen, der antwortete. Ich erschrak, war aber unfähig, meine Aussage wieder zurück zu rufen. "Nein?", Reloces zog die Augenbrauen hoch, "Ist das wirklich deine Antwort?" "Ja!", fauchte etwas über mir, "Das ist sie!" Der Sternenhimmel verdunkelte sich. Ich sah in Zeitlupe, wie Reloces die Hand ausstreckte, um mit dem tödlichen Amulett Saphirs Schuppen zu berühren. Etwas großes stürzte vom Himmel, zwischen Saphir und Reloces und ich hörte den Schrei eines Drachens. Voller Schmerz. Der Holzklau sackte in sich zusammen. Seine Brust hob sich nicht mehr. Seine Augen waren vor Entsetzen aufgerissen. Donnerflug war tot. "Nein!", meine Stimme war erst ein Wimmern. Dann begann ich zu schreien: "NEIN! WAS HAST DU GETAN?" "Es war seine Schuld!", erwiederte Reloces kalt, sie schien trotzdem verunsichert. Wut erwachte in mir. Schoss durch meine Adern. "Du!", fauchte ich, "DU..." Die Wut wurde zu einem Feuer. Sie brodelte in mir wie flüssige Laver. Es splitterte hinter mir. Meine Ketten zersprangen, ich war frei. "Elyas!", kreischte Reloces entsetzt, "Elyas! Mach was!". Aber Elyasa kam nicht dazu. Die Wut brodelte aus mir heraus. Wind kam auf. Ich sah Saphirs, Phoebes und Ascheschweifs Ketten zersplittern. Ein Druck kam in im auf. Er war unerträglich. Kälte, Windböhen. Ich stand in einem Wirbelsturm, ich begann zu schweben. Ich streckte die Hände aus. Eisblaue Blitze schossen aus meinen Fingern, alles wurde weiß um mich herum und dann stürzte ich in unglaubliche Schwärze. Ich erwachte benommen. Wind fegte über meinen Körper hinweg, es war kalt, meine Finger waren klamm. Die Festung war verschwunden. Nur noch einzelnde Mauerstücke ragten aus dem blanken Erdboden. Der Altar und die Ketten waren verschwunden. Ich sah Phoebe, wie sie erschöpft neben Ascheschweif, einem schwarzgrauen Alptraum kauerte und ihm beruhigend über die Flügel streichelte. Saphir stand wenige Meter von mir entfernt und starrte in den Himmel, wo sich zwei Drachen mit zwei leblosen Körpern in den Klauen entfernte. Das Einzige, was sich nicht irgendwie geändert hatte, war Donnerflugs lebloser Körper. Ein wimmernder Laut kam aus meiner Kehle, ich rappelte mich auf und stürzte zu dem Drachenkörper hinüber. Seine Augen waren jetzt geschlossen, seine Schuppen kalt und er lag da, wie ein Stein. "Nein!", flüsterte ich und Tränen traten mir in die Augen, "Nein,nein, nein!" Jetzt begann ich zu weinen. Ich legte meine Hand auf seine schlaffen Flügel und starrte auf sein totes Gesicht. Wie kurz ich Donnerflug auch gekannt hatte, es war, als würde etwas in mir zerbrechen. Wir für einander ausgewählt gewesen. Ich sah verschwommen Lichtreflektionen über seinen Körper gleiten und blinzelte, um wieder klar sehen zu können. Goldene Blitze jagten über seine Schuppe. Jemand packte mich an den Schultern und zog mich zurück. Es war Phoebe, die mich sanft von Donnerflugs Körper wegschleifte. "Weine nicht", sie lächelte vorsichtig, "Schau lieber zu. " Sie deutete auf Donnerflugs Körper, der zu leuchten begann. Der Drachenkörper wurde in die Luft gehoben. Wie ein Kokon verbargen die riesigen Flügel sein Gesicht. Das Licht wurde heller, bis es mich blendete. Ich schloss die Augen. Als ich sie wieder öffnete, entfaltete Donnerflug gerade seine Flügel. "Er ist Titan", flüsterte Phoebe überwältigt, "Das habe ich noch nie gesehen!" Donnerflus Hörner und Krallen hatten sich golden verfärbt. Seine Flügel schimmerten und seine Augen leuchteten silbern durch die Nacht. Sein Maul verzog sich zu einem Lächeln, als er mich und Phoebe sah, die in vom Boden aus betrachteten. Das zerbrochene Teil meines Herzen wurde wieder ganz. Als Donnerflug landete, stoben Lichtfunken von seinem Körper auf. Phoebe sah mich an. Sie lächelte: "Was machen wir jetzt?" Ich strich Donnerflug über die Schnauze. "Wie finden die anderen", sagte ich dann entschlossen. ''Für die Leute, die die Vorgeschichte noch nicht gelesen haben, schaut einfach bei meinem Blockeintrag Glutflügel herein. Schreibt bitte in die Kommentare, wenn ich etwas verbessern könnte ;). Kategorie:Blog-Beitrag Kategorie:Geschichten Kategorie:Reloces' Elite